


Enemies to Lovers

by NicolasZoldyck



Series: Killugon Week 2020 [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Killugon Week, Leorio is in it again?, M/M, killugon week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolasZoldyck/pseuds/NicolasZoldyck
Summary: Day 5: Enemies to loversIn which Killua thinks they're enemies and Gon thinks they're lovers.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729615
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Enemies to Lovers

Killua stretched on the mat he laid on the hardwood floor. One leg extended and the other bent, foot against the extended thigh. Kurapika pushed on his back lightly to deepen the stretch. 

"How's Alluka?" Leorio asked, leaning against the nearby wall. He wore his regular blue suit, briefcases full of medical supplies never too far away from the doctor.

"Fine." Killua sighed, switching to the other foot. "I need to win this one and make it look good."

"That in need of money?" Kurapika let up to let the man adjust before pushing again, "You know we will help with anything we can."

"No, thanks. I need to do this. I chose freedom so I need to work."

"But you know how Gon is…" Leorio slid down the wall, to sit with his back against it.

"Fuck him. What's with his weird obsession anyway." Killua rolled his eyes. Just thinking of the boy made Killua angry. Gon was one of the top boxers in Killua’s weight bracket, but he didn't take fights seriously. Gon was truly fighting just for the fun of it and it made Killua furious. Why can't Gon just stop boxing? If he's just here for the laughs, then what's the point of beating him? Unfortunately, Killua was set up against Gon often, as they were the equal weight and skilled in boxing. What Gon lacked in height he made up for in muscle. Gon was probably half a foot, maybe more shorter than Killua, but his shoulders and chest were wider. His muscles were bulky and rippling. Killua preferred to keep himself from getting bulky. He relied on his speed too often to get slowed down by his own body. Killua was tall and lean, muscles defined and smooth.

After his first fight with the boxer, Kilkua couldn't forget the huge, almost blinding, smile the boy flashed to him before the fight. The laugh as Killua won by one point in the first round haunted Killua. The cheer he received from Gon when Killua was announced the winner made Killua want to beat the boxer into the ground. It was time Gon took their fights seriously. They were supposed to fight, make a good show, then get carted off to heal for the next fight. He couldn’t stand the way Gon cheering for him made him want to smile and punch Gon in the face at the same time. It wasn't fair. Was Gon so confident in his skills that he could easily cheer when someone beat him? Was he locking Killua for winning even though everyone knew Gon was much more of a natural?

Killua hated the twisting of his gut after every match with Gon ended with a shake of the hands and a friendly pat on the shoulder. Killua wanted to scream. To pat Gon on the shoulder. To beat the boy into the ground. To hug and pretend everything was perfect. 

"He wants to be your friend." Kurapika smiled, breaking Killua out of his raging thoughts.

"If I wanted to beat up my friends for money, I would have stayed with my family." Killua sat up straight, pulled his legs in with the bottoms of his feet touching. He bounced his knees to stretch his hips.

"Killua, your match it beginning in ten minutes. Please get ready." A voice crackled over the loudspeakers in Killua’s training room.

"Just gotta try to convince Gon to fight you." Leorio stood with the other two.

"How do I do that?" Killua sassed back at the doctor.

"How am I supposed to know?" 

"Well, your suggestion doesn't really help then does it?"

Leorio pointed at the fighter, "You brat-"

"Stop." Kirapika placed a hand on Leorio's outstretched hand, "Gon’s infatuation with you may be the key to a good fight, Killua. He may be willing to make a good show if you ask him to." Leorio walked out, leaving Kurapika to help Killua wrap his hands.

"So what, mid fight I just ask him to punch me and make it look good?" Killua held out his right hand for Kurapika.

"Of course not. You can do that before the fight."

"Yeah, thanks." Killua got up after his hands were wrapped and safely tucked into his boxing gloves. He met Gon in the ring. The boy grinned at Killua.

Stop.

Gon stood excitedly, waving at his opponent.

Take me seriously.

Gon met Killua in the middle of the mat, the referee standing between them, bouncing and wing at Killua.

Please.

Gon outstretched a gloved hand for Killua to fistbump, which Killua did a little too forcefully to be taken as friendly.

I need to win.

Gon laughed at the force of the fistbump, supposed to signify their good sportsmanship.

I need this for my own sanity.

Killua attacked first, leading with swift jabs and then a hard hook with his right hand.

Just fight me with your all.

Gon evaded easily, blocking the hook but not offering any offense on his side.

Fight me.

Killua kept light on his feet. Gon could be fast if he wanted and he had a punch that could break bones.

Fight me.

Gon continued to evade without throwing any punches of his own.

Fight me! Killua snapped, over the restraint his opponent showed.

"I'm trying to win!" Killua yelled in desperation for Gon to actually fight back.

"I know." Gon grinned back at the man, "it's amazing. You're amazing."

"I think I hate you." Killua stopped bouncing on his toes, to stand straight, towering over the boy. "Just let me win if you're going to be like that."

"Okay. You win."

"Huh?"

"You win. You can have anything you want from me." Gon patted the taller boy on the shoulder like they were friends, "you needed some money right? For your sister." Gon laughed at the look on Killua’s face.

Killua cast a harsh glare to his friends outside the ring, who watched the fight with smiles on their faces. "Did they tell you that?" 

"Yeah!" Gon waved at the two, "Leorio said you may need the money." 

"Then help me get it by giving a good show." Kilkua spoke through his gritting teeth.

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"That means you're going to have to punch me back."

"No way."

"What? Why?"

"I can't hurt you."

"Stop holding back! Fight me!" Killua stepped as close to Gon as he could without touching him, "This is about so much more than just some stupid money. Stop making fun of me and fight back." 

"Making fun of you?"

"Yeah, with all the smiling and laughing. If fighting is such a breeze for you, then beat me."

"I can't hurt you. I can hurt anyone else. Just not you."

Killua reacted without thinking and pushed Gon on the chest. The shorter boy fumbled back. "Stop it. I will tear you apart." Killua pushed the boy again. "Come on. Punch me." Kilkua punched the boxer. "Fight me. That all I want from you."

"I can't." Gon caught Killua’s punch.

"Why?" Killua yelled.

"You're amazing, strong, and so pretty when you fight. I really like you." 

"What?" Killua’s heart was pounding.

"I like you a lot. How ‘bout a date?"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"You're embarrassing."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Killugon week on twitter


End file.
